1. Field
Embodiments relate to an optical member and a display apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus including a liquid crystal display with a polarizer plate and a retardation film stacked thereon may be easily deformed under an external environment. In particular, when exposed to light, the display apparatus may suffer from light leakage. Light leakage may occur due to optical anisotropy resulting from contraction of a stretched polarizing film under high temperature and humidity conditions.